No Tricks, Only Treats: A Match Made in Heaven
by vausesandspanishharlem
Summary: Aria throws a Halloween party and plays matchmaker...she successfully pairs up Hanna and Caleb ;) Haleb Halloween oneshot AU!


**Hi! This is a Haleb one-shot that I wrote for Halloween. Thank you for beta'ing, Emilie2601!**

Twenty-three and still single. About five feet three, too short for any guys around this lazy old town. Blonde curly hair and ocean blue eyes. Curvy figure with legs that went on for miles. Smart as a whip. Beauty and brains. Outgoing and vivacious. It's all typical girlfriend material, right?

No. Wrong. Hanna Marin had it all wrong.

It had been a bit over two years since she'd been in the dating game. She'd gone out with this doctor, Wren Kingston. He was a big hit with the nurses and when he started distancing himself from her, she knew something was wrong. She started smelling perfume on him. When she texted him 'baby' and he replied back with 'k', she called him on it. He broke up with her that night and she was in tears. They remained friends to this day. He felt really guilty, but he was too old for her-thirty-one. He also claimed that she was clingy and she said his name too loudly for his liking. He liked a quiet and shy girl, and she was neither of those characteristics. Sure, she was timid when she met him, but she got wilder. He said the relationship was moving too fast. Unfortunately for her, he was right.

Tonight, though, it was going to be different. Aria Montgomery was throwing a Halloween party, and she invited all the regulars from her job-Mona, Alison, Spencer, and their boyfriends. Hanna didn't like Alison and Noel all that much since they already had a child and she was supposed to do that with Wren. At least she didn't have anything to do with that loser Zack. She turned him down and that was that. She knew he was a player, just like all the others. Aria had also invited Caleb and showed Hanna pictures of him shirtless. Hanna thought he was beyond hot and she wanted to meet him so badly.

* * *

Aria's old friend from college, Caleb Rivers, was attending the party. He was tamer than he looked. He had just met Holden when he had to repair the man's computer. Aria was home too because she had a day off from work. She had no problem introducing the two men to each other.

Aria promised him there would be a lot of cool people there. She wanted him to come so badly, but he had no idea why. The last party of hers was just awkward. He didn't know why, but it was. He had his hopes up as he got his Phantom of the Opera costume on. He drove to the party in his huge Jeep. This party better be worth it.

* * *

Hanna walked up the haunting walkway. Aria had really outdone herself. She'd decorated the place with orange lights, candles, and there was a fog machine sitting on the porch chair. A creepy looking pumpkin and scarecrow were perched in the corner near the door. The graveyard was just perfect. Ella must have helped with all the designs because there was no way Aria had this kind of time in her day. It was a Saturday, but she figured Aria needed help with the heavy items. Holden had other things to do before the party. She really didn't care that Holden and Aria were a couple. Okay, so maybe she was just a little envious. Aria was small and cute with brown curly hair that framed her heart-shaped face while Hanna was tall and gangly. Still, she couldn't stop Aria from being in love with Holden. They'd been together for nine months and she was happy for them. It was just that seeing other couples made her feel even more alone than she already was.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she knocked on the wooden door and rang the doorbell a few times. Both Aria and Holden ran to the door and opened it. Hanna held in her laughter. They were a cowgirl and cowboy. Aria had her hair down and straight. She was dressed in a plaid black and red flannel shirt, tied at the belly button with jean shorts, black fishnet tights, and brown UGGs, and Holden resembled Woody in Toy Story. They made a cute match, even on Halloween. Knowing her big sister, Hanna figured it was Aria who had planned that. It was a nice idea. She smoothed down her white Marilyn Monroe dress and checked her made up face and tight blonde curls on her head in her hand mirror. Then, she greeted them with tight hugs. She was happy to know she wasn't the first there or the last. Right in the middle, just as she liked it.

"Giddy up!" she joked to the pair, and they responded back with, "Yee-haw!"

Spencer and Alex were already there, holding hands and cuddling on the couch. When Hanna showed herself in the living room, Spencer jumped up and squealed, "Han!" "Spence!" Hanna laughed as the taller girl almost knocked her over. "Forties glam. It suits you."

Spencer smiled and spun around in her blue dress that hugged her curves nicely. Her hair was in a half pony instead of it's usual hairstyle, which was all down. "Thanks. And you look darling as Marilyn Monroe," she gushed.

"Thank you!"

Alex was a movie star from the forties. His dark suit and fake mustache looked great on him. Spencer sat back down and snuggled with Alex as more guests arrived.

"Oh my God, Mona, you're so cute!" Aria cooed as Mona came through the door, dressed in red pajamas and pigtails in her hair. Her cheeks were dotted with marker-made freckles. Her boyfriend and Aria's brother, Mike, was a football player.

Behind them was Alison, in an adorable ensemble. She had on a black shirt and leggings with a blue flowered skirt. The costume was completed with blue butterfly wings and a headband with wings attached. Emily was a cavegirl, with a bone tied in her hair and a leopard print dress. Paige dressed up as a dance crew member with a white mask on.

Noel came to the party an hour late as a pimp, which is what he was every year. He wore sunglasses, a purple jumpsuit, and a matching purple hat. Hanna remembered that Aria used to have a massive crush on him for three and a half years straight until she met Holden. Now, Aria and Noel weren't close friends, and she was fine with that. Alison was happy with Noel, and everyone thought they made a great couple.

Last but not least, Caleb came through the door, and all Hanna could do was stare. He was the tallest guy she'd ever seen, and the most handsome at this party. Not even Wren could match up to him. Damn, he was hot! He was the only guy who made her speechless, and Hanna Marin always had something to say. The party was in full swing, with everybody dancing or making out with their significant other. The first song of the night was _Thriller_ by Michael Jackson, and everyone was doing the dance perfectly. Aria introduced Caleb to everybody and gave an extra big smile to Hanna when she mentioned her to him.

* * *

When Caleb saw the blonde beauty across the room, he was awestruck. Never had he seen a girl who was almost six feet tall with an amazing physique. He saw her twirling around the pixie hostess. The way she laughed was music to his ears. She even picked her smaller friend up in the air and set her back down while they both giggled. He was too shy to go up to her and say hi, so Aria did it for him. He didn't know many people here, so he kind of stood in the back and watched the couples sway to the blasting music. They had pizza for dinner and many delicious treats for dessert, like cupcakes and brownies. Conversations were overlapping and it was difficult to hear in the crowded party room. Aria turned the lights down low, as she had done at the beginning of the party, and put on the strobe light, which was flashing across the room like lightning. Caleb and Hanna were the only single people at the party.

* * *

They saw Aria and Holden whispering to each other, but they didn't know what was going on. Aria came up to Hanna. "Hey, put down the camera, someone else will take pictures."

Biting her lip, Hanna handed the camera to Emily, who was on the couch next to Paige. "But I always take pictures, Aria."

"Not this time. I know you want to dance with Caleb, and I'm here to help you,"

"Oh Aria...I don't know. I mean, guys like him don't like girls who look anorexic."

"You mean tall, leggy blondes? Girl, he's been eyeing you all night!"

"Really?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, really. Now go dance with him!"

"Maybe I need a little push?"

"Go!" Aria shoved her toward the long-haired man.

"Okay, okay! Yes, ma'am," Hanna giggled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aria's man had to get Hanna's potential man up and running.

"Caleb," Holden began, tapping the man's broad shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"See that girl with the long blonde hair?"

"Hanna, right?" he asked, drawling out her name.

"Yep. We're gonna have a slow dance, why don't you ask her to dance?"

"What if she doesn't want to?"

"She does, Aria told me, she's just shy to approach a big lug like you."

"Dude, are you serious?"

"Yes. There's nothing to worry about."

Holden left him and went back to his girl. They kissed as Aria turned on the music. _Dreaming of You_ played through the speakers. All the couples joined hands and the girls had their heads on their guys' shoulders.

 _Late at night when all the world is sleeping._

 _I stay up and think of you._

 _And I wish on a star, that somewhere you are._

 _Thinking...of me too._

They swirled around the dance floor a couple of times to the beat of the music. Aria kept staring at Hanna and motioned for her to start dancing with Caleb. Hanna rolled her eyes at her eager friend, but she had no need to turn around, as Caleb was already wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her close.

 _Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight._

 _Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight._

 _And there's nowhere in the world, I'd rather be._

 _Then here in my room, dreaming about you and me._

Wordlessly, Hanna put her arms around his waist and leaned the side of her face on his chest. She felt his heart beating fast and his chin in her hair. For once, _she_ was the one being spun around by a guy during a slow dance. The cameras were being flashed in _her_ face for the first time. _She_ was the lucky girl wrapped up in this big guy's arms. She smiled and when he rubbed circles on her back, her legs felt like jelly. The feeling in the pit of her stomach wouldn't go away. Would he kiss her at the end? No, of course not. That was a foolish thought and she needed to banish it from her mind immediately.

 _Wonder if you ever see me, and I._

 _Wonder if you know I'm there. (am I there, am I?)_

 _If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside?_

 _Would you even care?_

 _I just wanna hold you close but so far._

 _All I have are dreams of you._

 _So I wait for the day. (wait for the day)_

 _And the courage to say how much, I love you._

 _Yes, I do._

When Caleb turned them around to face Holden and Aria, Hanna gave her a thumbs up, and Aria simply gave her a look that said 'I told you so!' Hanna grinned and continued to blush. She missed that deeply in love emotion that it seemed like everyone had these days.

 _I'll be dreaming of you tonight._

 _Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight._

 _And there's nowhere in the world, I'd rather be._

 _Than here in my room dreaming about, you and me._

Caleb was going crazy. There were so many things he wanted to do with this girl in his arms. He wanted to know her personally. He wanted to know what secrets her beautiful blue eyes held. He wanted to know her middle and last name. He wanted to know if she was the right age for him. He wished he could do more than just hold her. He wanted to lift up her face with his hands, stroke her cheeks and hair, take out her tightly wound bun, strip her, and kiss her all over her luscious looking body. Her skin was soft over her clothes and on her arms, but what about the rest? He thought he would never meet a tall girl, but here she was, in the flesh. He thanked Holden and Aria for encouraging them to dance together. He thanked himself for going along with the plan instead of chickening out. Most of all, he thanked God for creating modelesque girls with brains. Her heart was hammering hard in her chest and the naughty part of his thoughts went to what else could go that fast and hard into her soaking wet...oh shit!

 _Late at night when all the world is sleeping._

 _I stayed up and think of you._

 _And I still can't believe...that you came up_ _to me, and said, "I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

Hanna felt the obvious bulge poking into her pubic bone. She blushed even more than ever and chewed on her lip. She felt a little uncomfortable with the strong urge to go to the bathroom and after sending Aria to the pearly gates, she was now wondering if God could kick Aria into the fiery pits of Hell. What if Caleb could...feel her heat? She glared and pointed downward while that woman just shrugged and hid her face in Holden's shoulder. Evil Aria! Conniving Holden! They set her up and now she was pressed against Caleb's mini me! Fuck, but it felt so good...no, bad Hanna! 'Bad girl!' She reminded herself. 'Don't even go there!' All she had to do was stand on her tiptoes...and that's what she did. She let out an inaudible moan. She really couldn't take it anymore.

 _Now I'm dreaming with you, tonight._

 _Till tomorrow (till tomorrow)._

 _And for all of my life._

 _And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be!_

 _Then here in my room...dreaming with you endlessly!_

All he could do was dream of her...in the moonlight, sunlight, wearing whatever, and they were in his bed or hers. She, too, was melting in his arms.

 _With you tonight!_

 _(Till tomorrow)._

 _I'll be holding you tight._

 _And there's nowhere in the world, I'd.. rather be!_

 _Then here in my room._

 _I'll be dreaming! ..._

 _Of you_ _tonight..._ _endlessly._

 _And I'll be holding you tight!_

 _Dreammmmmiing! With you...tonight!_

* * *

So she drew herself away from him and excused herself to the bathroom when the song ended. She was panting and sweating. Those damn butterflies kept fluttering around in her stomach and she fanned herself. All she could think of was Caleb's big brown eyes gazing into her blue ones, Caleb kissing her lips, cheeks, forehead, chin, and really all over, Caleb...just being sexy and ripping off his shirt and throwing them both down into the bedsheets.

She quickly redid her makeup and almost crashed into Aria while running back to the party. "Whoa, whoa! You look like you're about to faint!"

"I need to get back," Hanna huffed.

"Calm down, Han, the night's still young. What do you really wanna tell me, huh?"

"I kinda want...alone time with him, if that's okay with you."

"It's fine by me! He's sitting by himself, wondering why you took off!"

* * *

Caleb collapsed in the chair, wondering when he should jerk off in the bathroom. It sounded as if it were occupied and he was sure that little mewl he heard came from Hanna's red lips. It was the hottest noise he'd ever heard and his soldier was standing at attention at the right place on her body, just above her pussy that he longed to stroke...

"Dude!" Holden shouted, snapping his fingers in Caleb's face. "I've been saying your name for the last minute and a half now! What the hell is going on with Dickie Roberts down there?"

"Damn," Caleb muttered, making his shirt longer to cover it up."That's a fine piece of ass, that Rosie girl."

"Well go for it, man. She just left the bathroom, Aria's getting her and here they are!"

"Nice round asssss," Caleb hissed while Holden chuckled, "Go get her, tiger!"

Caleb patted Holden on the back. "Thanks, man."

* * *

"Thank you, Aria, I couldn't have done this without you," Hanna murmured and left her friend's side.

She looked up at him shyly. "Hi."

"Hey, Hanna...wanna go in the other room for a sec?"

"Um, sure," she said, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. She followed him to the red flowered couch in the family room. She sat down and then he did the same.

"So, I know your name is Hanna, and mine is Caleb."

Hanna laughed. "Yeah, yeah."

"I was wondering, what's your last name?"

"Marin. My full name is Hanna Elizabeth Marin."

"That's such a pretty name."

Hanna blushed. "Thanks. So, what's your whole name?"

"Caleb Matthew Rivers. Pleased to meet you, ma'am," he said in a really bad Southern accent, which made Hanna giggle and shake his hand. "Sorry, I'm from Tennessee, but I moved here when I was young, so I just adopted the accent from my parents. Apparently, I suck."

"I bet mine is worse. I was born in New York and I can't even remember how they talk."

Caleb's booming laughter filled the room. "When did you move here?"

"I was too little to remember. It was-" she counted on her fingers. "-twenty-three years ago."

"So you're twenty-three? Nice, I'm just a year older."

"That's cool. What do you do for a living, fight Mike Tyson? You look like you could beat him." She was ogling his muscles big time.

He guffawed. "Nah, I'm just a regular old computer technician. I used to go to college with Aria, and I met her boyfriend when I had to fix a problem he was having with his computer," he explained.

"Aaah, so you've known Aria for a while now?"

"Since we were eighteen. The funny thing is, we're not that close. She's shy around guys except for Holden and other boys who are her friends' boyfriends."

"Wren used to be my boyfriend. I don't care that he's with Melissa now, though. I was sick of leaning down to kiss him anyway." She shrugged, appearing nonchalant, but Caleb somehow knew she was in pain from the breakup.

"He's a nice guy. He was probably guilty."

"Yeah, he was. We're like brother and sister now. I can't hate him and Melissa, and I don't want to. Her sister, Spencer, is one of my best friends,"

"You're right. You're also the first girl I've met who is no more than five inches shorter than me,"

"Wow, really?"

"Damn straight. Too many girls are like...so tiny! I have to lift them up so our faces can meet,"

"Oh my God," Hanna laughed. "That must be rough."

"It is, sadly," he agreed. "Luckily, Aria convinced me to come...she never told me about you. I'm weird around girls."

"They both let me know loud and clear you would be coming. I would have come anyway. I'm really close with Ari."

"Like best friends?"

"Hmm, you could say that. I like everyone pretty much the same. I'm a hairdresser, you know, for a beauty salon. When we were in high school and college, I french braided everyone's hair, and even my own," Hanna bragged.

"Whoa, you are talented, girl."

She scooted closer to him while blushing. "Thanks."

"I don't think Wren would be a good match for you. You two look like brother and sister, and that would be just weird."

"Yeah, I guess." Hanna shrugged and looked away. "He was thirty-one when we dated."

"Mistake on his part."

"He's better off with Melissa. He treats her well, and that's really all that matters. It was two years ago, Caleb."

It was silent except for the music floating in from the other room. Hanna sighed deeply. The memories were too much for her. He thought she was boring, but then got a boner when Melissa farted? That was just...stupid!

"Han, what's wrong?" Caleb put his arm around her and lifted her face to meet his. Her pretty eyes were filling with tears.

"I'm not his type..."

"That doesn't mean you're a horrible person. It just means you two weren't compatible. You're still good friends, in fact, you're great friends. He wanted me to meet you so you could find love again."

Hanna gasped. "What?" She sniffled.

"Wren told Melissa, who told Spencer, so she let Aria know...and Aria invited me so she could get us to slow dance and fall in love with each other. I figured that out just now."

"They're so clever." She grinned. "That proves what awesome friends they are to me."

"I couldn't agree with you more. Mind if I kiss you?"

Hanna thought for a second. She wanted to, but she didn't want him to force himself to like her romantically. He was being a friend, and she didn't need pity from anyone. It was over.

"Sure you don't feel sorry for me?" Her voice was cracking and his heart broke for her even more.

"I do, but I really and honestly like you a lot. You're the most enchanting girl I've ever seen in my life. Nobody else could compare. I'm in love with you, Hanna."

"Are you positive? There's so many other women my height out there."

Caleb shook his head. "You're perfect, sweetheart." Before she could speak anymore, he pulled her in for a kiss.

The kiss turned into making out within a few seconds. She was in his lap before she could blink and she rubbed her butt on his crotch. It felt like pure heaven. He moved his lips down to her neck and she moaned with delight.

"Oh, oh, oh, Caleb..." she breathed.

"Keep doing that, Hanna," he urged her on. "Come on, baby."

His teeth grazed her flesh below her earlobe and sucked, licking the sensitive spot. "Oh, my..." She couldn't get a full sentence out. She forgot everything but him touching that spot with his mouth. His hands moved under her dress and fingered her aching core.

"That feel good, honey?"

"Oh yeah, babe...right there, right there!"

He got it right in the hole. "Hole in one!"

"Oh, yessss," she hissed. "Fuck...I've never gone that far with Wren, and I know him and Melissa dry hump and everything...they've even seen each other naked, Spencer said."

"Damn, those guys get action!" He squeezed her breasts lightly and she let out a loud purr.

"Oh, Caleb!"

"Hanna..."

"Caleb..."

"Hannaaaaaaa!" he hollered as she massaged his cock.

"I'm gonna..."

"AAAAAH!" they both screamed as they climaxed-right on Aria's couch.

Aria and Holden ran in, hand in hand. "Did someone die in here?" she asked, amused. When she saw the flushed looks on her friends' faces, she turned around. "Never mind."

"We're busy." Hanna panted.

"Yeah."

"Spare us the details," Holden said slyly and they both left the room. "You need a room?" he called out.

"No!" both Hanna and Caleb bellowed in unison.

They got up off the couch and brushed themselves off in embarrassment. "God, I can't believe I just..." Hanna said quietly, looking at the wet stain on the couch. Her panties were still dripping.

"It's not only you. Look at this." Caleb pointed to the darkened part of his pants, and Hanna giggled.

"Oh, well, it's their fault, they asked for it."

"Yep." Caleb leaned down to give her a kiss. He cradled her head in his hands and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. Hanna simply stood on her tiptoes and dissolved into the kiss. Their tongues danced with each other and they wanted more. Now was not the time, though. They didn't want too big of a mess.

He went further and squeezed her little ass. When he spanked it, she squealed and did it right back to him. "Oh, you bad girl!"

"You're a dirty boy," she said flirtatiously.

"Wanna see dirty?" He took off his shirt and swept her up in his arms. He carried her from one side of the room to another and dunked her face into some fruit punch. "Now you're bloody!"

"Caleb!" Hanna complained while laughing. "Now we gotta take a shower!" She flicked juice on him and then doused him with the bucket of punch, over the sink. He groaned.

"Oh my god, you guys!" Aria startled them. She was shocked. "Go take a cold shower."

"Upstairs," Caleb said quickly, holding Hanna until they reached the top of the stairs.

"Finally," Hanna breathed.

"Does your neck hurt even a little?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No. I feel great."

"Halloween's supposed to be scary, but it was romantic."

"I know,"

He turned on the water over their heads and they kissed. "I love you, Hanna Marin."

"I love you too, Caleb Rivers."

They exchanged phone numbers at the end of the night and thanked Aria and Holden profusely for bringing them together. They couldn't be happier, and Aria and Holden were glad to help. They were the best matchmakers in the world.

"Happy Halloween, Marilyn," Caleb kissed her hair.

"Thanks, Opera Boy. Happy Halloween to you as well," She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

They said good bye to all their friends and disappeared into the night, going their separate ways.

It was a fun time had by all. They had a blast!

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN! HOPE YOU HAD LOTS OF CANDY AND GREAT TIME WITH FRIENDS!**


End file.
